Known in the art are stage-lighting apparatuses provided with a control device that executes an automatic recognition of the position of the actor and regulates the position of the light beam automatically so as to light up the actor on the scene. Said apparatuses do not require the presence of the operator in so far as control is performed in a completely automatic way, and consequently they can be positioned also in small spaces or even be suspended. However, lighting apparatuses of this type have not proven particularly effective and frequently, above all in the case of followspots, are unable to follow the movement of the actor properly.